Just A Dream
by Taylor's Abs
Summary: Kagome wakes up in the hospital only to discover that everything that has occured since her 15th birthday has all been a dream, or so she's been told. How thin is the line between reality and fantasy? Is Inuyasha gone from her life forever?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I own Inuyasha and everything related to him. -_Lawyers look at her with raised eyebrows-_ Eheh… I mean I don't own Inuyasha? -_Lawyers still look suspicious-_ Okay, I don't own Inuyasha _or_ anything related to him. Gees.

**AN:** New story! I've always wondered if Rumiko Takahashi would end Inuyasha with everything just being a dream of Kagome's. Here's my take on it if the story does end up concluding that way. Hope you like it!

* * *

**Just A Dream**

**By: Laina-chan**

**Prologue**

"Doctor! I think she's pulling through!"

"Get her mother on the phone immediately!"

"It's a miracle!"

Kagome opened her eyes to a mass of blurs. There were people standing around her dressed in white. They wiggled around like squirming snakes as her eyes began to focus.

"Nurse get her a glass of water!"

As her eyes began to adjust, Kagome realized she was in an unfamiliar room. It was painted white with cream curtained windows. She lay on a stiff mattress in a bed made of iron. She was dressed in a blue nightgown and had plastic bands around her wrists. She held her hand to her head in confusion.

"Mrs. Higurashi is on her way doctor."

Mrs. Higurashi? What was her mother doing in Sengoku Jidai?

"Here you go deary," said a nurse who had suddenly appeared beside her holding a metal-like cup of water. "Take a drink."

Kagome looked at the woman in suspicion but did as she was told. The water was cool down her parched throat. She felt like she hadn't had anything to drink for months.

"Where am I?" she whispered to the medics around her. They all stood by her bedside simply starring at her, some were smiling and some looked like they were examining her.

"Your at the Tokyo District Hospital deary," said the nurse who had given her the water.

Kagome nodded slowly. Her brain worked feverishly to come up with an explanation for her predicament. The last thing she could remember was going to sleep in Kaede's hut in Sengoku Jidai. How did she end up at a hospital in modern Tokyo?

_A demon must have attacked us unexpectedly,_ she thought. _I must have gotten knocked out or injured or something. Inuyasha probably took me back through the well so that I'd be safe. Then mom must have panicked when she saw my injuries, which would make her take me here. But… if I was injured… shouldn't I have some sort of wound…?_

Before she could contemplate anymore, her mother burst into the room in her nightgown followed by her younger brother and her grandfather.

"Kagome! You're awake! Oh thank the Lord!" Her mother rushed over to her bed and threw her arms around her.

"Mom," Kagome said quietly. "Of course I'm all right. You should know that Inuyasha always protects me no matter what." Her mother went stiff and began to pull away slowly. Kagome didn't notice the change. "You have no reason to worry," she smiled.

Mrs. Higurashi looked towards the doctors, uncertainty etched on her face. "It's nothing to be alarmed about Mrs. Higurashi," said one of them. "It is common for someone who has been in a coma for three months to be unable to distinguish between reality and fantasy. This 'Inuyasha' she speaks of, is most likely a fictional character of her dreams."

The doctor had seemed to have calmed Mrs. Higurashi's nerves but his actual patient, Kagome, looked bewildered beyond belief. "What are you talking about?" she asked, starring at everyone with a wild look in her eyes as she sat up.

"Kagome dear," her mother said as she gently pushed Kagome's shoulders back down towards the bed. "This may be difficult for you honey but… you've been unconscious for the last couple of months." She paused to let the news sink in. "The accident happened on your birthday, do you remember? You went into the well house back home on the shrine looking for the cat Buyo. Somehow you fell through the boarded up well and suffered sever head trauma."

"Your head was like split open sis," said her brother Souta from the edge of her bed. His eyes were wide as he starred at her, as if he were playing the memory over in his head.

"Souta was the one who found you Kagome," her mother said. She ran her hand over her daughter's hair. "Now don't worry about Buyo. That fat cat has nine lives remember?" Mrs. Higurashi seemed to think that Kagome's worried and anxious look was due to her love of animals but really she was trying to understand the new information that was given to her.

A coma for three months? But she had been in the feudal era all that time… ever since her birthday… It couldn't be possible that everyone and everything she'd experienced up until that moment whether it be time traveling, battling demons, or falling in love was all just figments of a dream… could it?

Kagome shut her eyes tightly and gave her head a quick shake. No, she wouldn't let herself believe that it wasn't real. That it was all fake.

"Anyway," her mother said. "Your father has just gone to the cafeteria to get you something to eat. Goodness knows you've been living off of I.V. food for the last few months."

"My father?" Kagome said shocked. Her father was dead. He had been the victim of a horrible car accident involving a large transport truck that had resulting in his life. She had been ten when the incident occurred She had watched the paramedics pull his mutilated body from the driver's seat. Something was certainly not right.

"Of course sweetie," her mother smiled. "You didn't forget about him, did you?"

"It is possible that the child's father may have slipped her mind," said one of the doctors. "It is best to not overload her brain with too much information now. She has just awakened. There is plenty of time to fill her in, but for now take it easy."

"Oh I see. So I should just talk to her about important things at this time…"

Kagome hated how they all talked about her like she wasn't in the room or like she was deaf. She glared at the doctor through weary eyes. He looked eerily similar to someone she knew. She just couldn't place her finger on who it was exactly.

"Where's my little girl?" came a familiar voice from out in the hall. It was a voice she hadn't heard for over five years. No more than a few seconds later, the owner of the voice came through the door carrying a tray of scrambled eggs and orange juice. It was her father.

She watched his every movement with her mouth hung open. His hair was grayer and he was going bald in areas. His face was more age altered and paler than she remembered. His hands shook slightly as he placed her tray on the table beside her bed, as if he had become weaker. Yet, as he wrapped his arms around her tightly and she smelt the familiar musty scent of his cologne… she knew he was the real thing.

Before she could stop herself, she began to sob into his shoulder. His voice was soothing as he rocked her back and forth to comfort her. Soon she began to feel sleepy, despite the fact that she had just apparently spent the last three months in a deep sleep. Slowly she drifted off with one thing on her mind.

_Maybe it was… just a dream…_

**-:::-:::-**

Hope you enjoyed this prologue. Remember it was only the prologue, which is why itwas unusually short. Chapter one will be out shortly. Take care!

- _Laina_


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. But I do own my Sesshoumaru plushie! Hehe- stops laughing and looks around… raving Sesshoumaru fan girls squish their faces up to the window, peering in… It's mine! Mine I tell you! Back! Back!

**AN:** Not much to say right now… I have a couple days off from school so I should be able to get some writing done if nothing else comes up. I hope you enjoy chapter one! Read away!

* * *

**Just A Dream**

**By: Laina-chan**

**Chapter One**

_White wispy clouds surrounded her. A chill rang in the air and through her body. Everything was blurry, as if she were seeing it in a sort of haze._

_"Kagome…" Her name whispered through her ear. She looked around trying to find the source of the voice. There was no one. _

_"Who's there?" she asked quietly, her voice barely audible._

_"Kagome…" the voice whispered her name again. She turned around quickly hoping to see the owner before they disappeared again. _

_A dark figure stood just beyond the mist. She could only see the outline of it but oddly, it seemed quite familiar. She tried to run towards it, yet however fast she ran, she just couldn't reach it. The figure stood still as she fruitlessly tried to get to it. It was as if the world around her was stuck in place. _

_Unexpectedly, she tripped and lost her footing, falling into the haze._

Kagome woke up on the cold hospital floor beside her bed. Her blanket was tangled around her feet and her hair hung tousled over her face. She brushed it back with her hand and took a deep breath. She had been having that same dream night after night for the past week. She had a feeling as to what it meant but tried her hardest not to think about it. She had tried to wipe that entire section of occurrences from her mind. Yet she knew every night would be the same. As soon as she fell asleep she'd find herself surrounded by haze. She had tried staying awake but due to the strenuous tests the doctors made Kagome do, by evening she was wiped out.

Kagome stood up and rubbed her eyes. "Maybe I need therapy," she said jokingly to herself. She hadn't told anyone about the dreams. They all were so happy that she was getting better, why shatter their hopes by telling them she was having weird dreams. They'd think she had gone nuts, her mind warped by the coma. She sighed despairingly.

She looked up as someone knocked on her door. "Kagome," her mother said as she opened the door, "what are you doing still in bed dear? It's nearly noon! Let's go sweetheart, it's your last day here! You might as well make the most out of it!"

Two weeks had passed since Kagome had first awakened from her coma and since then, she had steadily improved her condition, despite her secret dreams. After Kagome had finished her testing the day before, her doctors had announced that they felt she was ready to leave. All she had to do was a few finishing tests and she was free to leave the hospital that had been her home for far too long.

**-**

The drive home from the hospital made Kagome feel like she had never been away. She was squashed in between her mother and father in the front seat while her brother and grandfather sat in the back. Her parents frequently glanced over at her, always smiling, so happy to be bringing her home finally. It was like old times. Her brother argued with her in vain as her parents sided with her each and every time do to what the doctors called her "stable condition". To her, life couldn't get any more perfect.

They pulled into the shrine around dinnertime. The sun was just setting into the east making the sky an orange, pink colour. Kagome climbed out of the car and breathed in the cool spring air. She was home.

"Kagome honey," her mother said, putting her arm around her shoulders. "C'mon dear let's get you inside before you catch a cold."

Kagome nodded, allowing her mother to steer her towards the house. But before going inside, she looked over towards the tiny well house. It was boarded up, a caution sign placed on the door. Suddenly a figure dressed in red snapped into her vision as if someone had just flashed a picture in front of her eyes and took it away before she was given a chance to see it clearly. She blinked a few times and looked at the well house for a moment longer before shaking her head and following everyone inside.

**-**

Kagome woke up in the middle of the night to feel her stomach growling. She hadn't eaten a lot at dinner after just recently been nursed off of the support of tubes. She slipped her feet into her slippers and gracefully walked out of her room and down the stairs.

When in the kitchen, she got herself a bowl down from the cupboard and reached towards the refrigerator to get the milk. As she stretched her hand out, the room suddenly began to spin, blurring all the colours into one mass blob. Kagome found herself getting very dizzy and shut her eyes tightly, trying to remain focused. The doctors had warned her that she might suffer from certain hallucinations since she was now off the drugs they had used to keep her stable with in her coma. This would all go away momentarily. At least, that's what the doctors said…

A warm breeze blew past her face. The sound of birds twittering off in the distance and trees swishing in the wind could be heard. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and they immediately went wide. She was in a forest. The moon shone down in beams across the ground, cut into slices by the looming trees above her. Kagome felt a chill creep over her bare legs. She looked down only to see she was dressed in her school uniform. Something weird was certainly going on. She tried to reassure herself. Maybe she was just dreaming…? That seemed to be the most prominent answer to her predicament. Either that or her hallucinations had taken a turn for the worst.

A twig cracked somewhere behind her. She turned around quickly. She attempted to peer into the trees to see what the noise had been but it was too dark. Something brushed across the back of her ankle making her turn around the other way just as fast. Once again, she saw nothing.

She rubbed her arms, trying to calm her nerves. "It was probably j-just a squirrel," she stuttered as she tried to reassure herself.

An owl hooted loudly from somewhere above her. The trees began to rustle more roughly and frequently, as if something were moving through them and towards her. She watched the trees in fear, her hands covering her mouth shakily.

"W-who's there?" she asked in the most confident voice she could muster under the circumstances.

Suddenly something quick and fairly large sprung out of the dark trees and towards her. She tried to scream but a rough, callused hand muffled it. She fell backwards on to the hard ground in her panic, bringing the owner of the hand down with her.

"Unless you want a fight," a familiar voice said, inches from her ear. "Don't scream."

She nodded quickly and the hand disappeared from her mouth. She could only see the silhouette of the person but on the top of his head she could have sworn she saw what looked like little triangles, which was odd considering the only person she had ever known to have something like that was…

"Now," the person still on top of her cut her train of thought short. He leaned down starring straight into her eyes. She found herself wide-eyed as she gazed into bright amber eyes. "What's the big idea of being out here in the forest this late at night? You know how dangerous it is for someone like you to be out here alone even in the daytime, it's practically suicide at night."

Kagome swallowed hard. "I-Inuyasha?"

"Yeah…?" he said hesitantly, noticing the uncertainty in her voice.

"It's you!" she said excitedly, throwing her arms around his neck and making him topple back the other way so that she was now on top of him. "I can't believe it's really you!"

"What's gotten into you?" Inuyasha said in a slightly nervous tone as she buried her head into his shoulder. "Are you… Are you smelling me!"

She lifted her head up smiling. "I missed you so much!"

"Gees if I knew I'd get this much recognition, I'd let you go back home for three days more often," he said nonchalantly.

"They said you were a dream. I knew they were wrong! I just – wait, three days?" She looked at him strangely. "I was gone longer than that. It's been two weeks since I last was here!"

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow at her. He sat up, taking her up with him, and grabbed her head gently in his clawed hands. He turned it from side to side examining her with squinted eyes.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing?" she asked with confusion, peering at him from the corner of her eye.

"I'm trying to see where it was you bumped your head and if it's really bad." At that, she pulled her head out of his hands and looked at him with a frustrated look. "Kagome you were only gone for three days. I counted."

"You counted?"

"Well – that is to say it's not like I spent this whole time waiting for you, I mean I do have other things to do then wait all week for some wench to come back – but that's besides the point! Stop trying to change the subject!"

"I wasn't trying to," she said simply. Inuyasha looked at her angrily before he sighed, his eyes softening slightly.

"Look, it's late. We should probably get back to Kaede's hut. I think you need some rest and –" He stopped in mid-sentence as he looked beyond her into the trees. He gave a sniff into the air. He slowly stood up, leaving her sitting on the ground. "Stay here," he said quietly as he moved towards the forest.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked uncertainly as she watched him disappear into the woods. She was jerked forward as everything around her began to spin. "Inuyasha…" she repeated with a little more force as she tried to focus. Still her surroundings continued to spin. "Inuyasha!" she screamed with all her might just as everything jerked to a halt.

Kagome found herself panting and sweating on her kitchen floor. The refrigerator door was swung wide open and shards of her shattered bowl lay beside her on the ground. The sound of footsteps pounding down the stairs meekly reached her ears. Her mother and father appeared at the doorframe.

Her mother looked at her in shock. "Kagome…?"

**-

* * *

**

Sorry it took me quite a while to get this out… I've been busy with schoolwork. Giving out ISU projects at the same time as exams should be illegal… dumb school board. But anyways I hope you enjoyed that chapter!

Thanks so much for reviewing: **Bluie Twilight Star**, desert thorn, **MyImaginaryInuyasha**, leana, **vixen s.m.f.**, **Kikyou-berry**, **animemistress419, **sexy inu, fluffyearedinuluvr, **Black Betty**, **Shooting Starlight31, Amber Tinted, DarkMoon1, **AAAGGGGHHHH, **rikku-099, Sweet-Kioku, spice of Inuyasha, chibiNeko192, Takara-chan **

_- Laina_


End file.
